What Happens Behind-The-Scenes (Trollpasta)
This is my first Trollpasta about a comic I made. Thanks for tuning in. If you read my stories, you know that Null usually has girl hair and is a girl in my stories. -GREEN0704 Break Time Herobrine and 303 walked into the room. "So why aren't we killing some players right now?" He said holding up a diamond sword with dried blood all over it. " My sword needs another coat of blood. " "Yeah, why aren't we?" 303 asked. Null who was trying to read the newspaper, came up and slapped them both. "WE'RE ON BREAK YOU DOOFUSES!, SO CAN I ENJOY MINE WHILE NOT HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU SAY AT LEAST ONE STUPID THING?!!?!?" She screamed with her hair all over the place. "Probably not..." Herobrine answered. Null looked over with a look of pure insanity. Well, she didn't have anything but a mouth but they've learned to distinguish her other facial features. "Okay jeez!" Herobrine said with 303 following him. They walked to the couch and sat down. "Women, huh?" 303 asked. "They're a mystery..." Herobrine said. " I HEARD THAT! " Null called from the kitchen. "SHUT UP!" 303 called back. Null floated in with a look of pure hysterical rage. "Run." Herobrine said in a weak voice. They wasted no time as they ran out the door. " Uuuugh, how do I know that I'll kill those two one day... It could even be today! What will they do next to piss me off?! Gosh darn it, I sound like Herobrine's mother! " She said to herself. "Speaking of which, that's probably where they are." She walked over to the kitchen and read the newspaper with a smug look on her face knowing she won't have to deal with them for awhile. Stuff That Happens Next Herobrine and 303 were at Herobrine's mother's place eating cookies. "How are we going to deal with this?" 303 asked. "What do you mean?" Herobrine asked. " How will we make Null not destroy us? " 303 asked. "We could get her a boyfriend but, who would date her?" Herobrine responded. They thought for a moment until Herobrine had a comical lightbulb above his head. "I know!" He said. " We'll have YOU date her. " 303 just stared at him and said "Oh, really and how will that work out?" He said sarcastically. Herobrine was deep in thought and then looked as if he was flinching and being jittery. He looked up and shook his head as fast as the Ender Dragon flies. "I don't know, what we do now?" 303 asked. "We need to ask a woman!" Herobine said. " What do you need to ask a woman for? " his mom said poking her head through the kitchen door. Herobrine and 303 looked at each other with smiles on their faces. At The House Null was in her room watching people react to her sightings. She giggled at how they pee their pants. Then she was one she didn't recognize. It was a fake sighting. She mentally screamed. Their e-mail was in the description. She began typing a mean e-mail to him. She clicked send. After ten minutes, she got a response. It wasn't what she was expecting. Dear Null, I apologize for lying about you being in my world, do you wanna come to my house for some coffee? My doofus brothers are out today and I'm tired and bored from screaming at them all day. Signed Sean "Hhhhmmm, I might take you up on that... " She muttered as she e-mailed him a yes. Motherly Advice "...so all I'm saying is just try not to annoy her to the brink of insanity." Herobrine's mother finished. They walked out of the house after thanking her and were walking home. " Good advice. " 303 thought allowed. "Yeah." Herobrine responded. They walked in the door and saw a note on the table. Hey guys, I'm visiting a friend so I can have some peace for awhile. See ya later. From Null. P. S. They're is some leftover lasagna in the fridge. From Fiends to Friends Null knocked on the door. A 16 year-old human walked out. He had brown hair, white skin, and brown eyes. "Hi..." Null said in an awkward tone. " Hey... I have the coffee ready... " Sean responded. They walked in and sat down. "So, I heard you have doofus brothers? I have doofus roommates!" Null said. " SO annoying, right? " Sean asked. "Totally!" They continued talking and soon crap happened from there... -Two Hours Later- "Hey Sean, we're home!" Sean's two brothers said coming in from the door. Sean got up from the couch with his face covered in black kiss marks. " Thanks guys... " he groaned. "I owe you one..." More Crap???!??!!? Null walked inside the house with a groggy look on her face. "What happened to you?!" 303 asked. "Nothing..." She walked up to her room and collapsed on the bed. " Well, she had some fun today. " Herobrine said sarcastically. "Eh, at least she's not tearing us to shreds. I say one day that she doesn't kill us is another win!" 303 said in a happy tone. Herobrine silently agreed as they walked into the kitchen to finish their lasagna. What did you think? Tell me in the comments if I should make a sequel. -GREEN0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:MasterFrown0704